I'm North Korea
by Alienfromuniquespace
Summary: aku korea utara, aku bersatu dengan seseorang, dan aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa membuat diriku sebagai negara , maaf, bad summaries, uhm, baca fic buatan teman aku ya, please? review,kritik,tmn aku terima kok,haha, jadi gak usah malu-malu dan jangan jadi seorang silent reader,thanks . .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Ooc ? Mungkin, Typo? oh banyak amat, kesalahan teknik? Aku rasa tidak, Fanfic Sampah? Jangan dibaca dong, review? Kasih aja, karena aku rasa kayaknya banyak yang salah btw, ini fanfic teman yang numpang upload di acc aku, lol xD**

* * *

**I'm North Korea**

**Chapter : 1**

Hujan yang lebat, Seorang pria berkuncir sedang membawa beberapa tanaman obat-obatan dan sayuran di punggungnya (tas yang biasa china bawa untuk pandanya itu loh), dia berjalan sangat cepat, biar cepat sampai rumah sebelum hujan badai tiba.

"Huaaa! Aku takuttttt da-ze!" teriak seorang anak kecil berambut pendek

"huh, gara-gara kamu, sudah aku bilang kita bikin payung kayu dulu" kata si anak kecil yang satu lagi yang berambut panjang, "wahhh! Jangan jahat gitu dong da-ze!" rengek si anak kecil rambut pendek tak berhenti-henti.

"bising ah!"

*_**bshhhh**_*

Si anak kecil yang pemarah itu langsung menoleh kebelakang, sedangkan si perengek langsung terkejut setengah mati.

"WAHHHH! LINDUNGI AKU DONG, da-ze!" dan tangisnya mulai jadi.

"ak...aku..." anak kecil berambut panjang ini tidak dapat mengucapkan apa-apa, karena dia diam-diam juga takut.

"AHHH!" teriak si pria berkuncir dengan histeris.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak kedua bocah itu dengan takut dan berpelukan.

"IMUUUUUTTTT ARU!" teriak si pria berkuncir itu langsung memeluk kedua anak kecil itu.

"eeehhhh?!" mereka berdua langsung menganga karena dipeluk tiba-tiba.

"kalian siapa? Tinggal dengan siapa? Kalian imut bangetttt aru!" teriaknya dan pelukannya menjadi lebih erat daripada yang tadi.

"ugh...aku korea dan dia juga korea da-ze" kata si anak kecil perengek itu dengan sesat napas.

"salah...ugh...tepatnya...aku korea utara dia selatan, maaf...aku...gak bisa napassss!" akhirnya pria berkuncir itu langsung sadar atas pelukan mautnya yang mematikan itu.

"ehhhh?! Maaf...kalian terlalu imut sih...jadi...ahahahaha..." si pria itu tertawa canggung.

"tapi kamu siapa?" tanya si korea utara dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang menurut pria berkuncir, ekspresi itu sangat familiar.

"aku china...ngomong-ngomong kalian tinggal dimana, aru?" tanya si pria berkuncir yang bernama china dengan senyum.

"bagaimana kita bicara dirumah kamu saja...karena di luar ini...masih hujan lebat, da-ze" saran si korea selatan yang tumben pintar dengan anggukan dari korea utara.

"ehhh, iya juga ya, aku hampir lupa kalau luar ini masih hujan...hahahaha, ayo ikut aku, aru" kata china dengan senang hati dan membawa mereka kerumahnya.

* * *

***CHINA'S HOUSE***

"china-gege, lama sekali..." guman seorang gadis kecil sambil menatap diluar jendela yang masih hujan lebat.

"jangan-jangan...china-nii jatuh dari gunung..." kata seorang anak laki-laki kecil mulai gelisah.

"kemungkinan besar dia tersesat di tengah gunung" kata si anak laki-laki kecil yang satu lagi tanpa ekspresi tapi di dalam hatinya, dia sangat khawatir.

"Aku...AKU TIDAK BISA TUNGGU LAGI, AKU HARUS MENCARI CHINA-GEGE!" teriak si gadis kecil langsung ambil payung dan sebelum dia buka pintu, pintunya terbuka dan si gadis kecil menatap sosok seseorang yang berdiri didepannya.

"Aku pulang aru..." salam china dengan senyum hangat.

"CHINA-GEGE/NII!" teriak kedua anak kecil itu lansung memeluk china dan anak kecil yang satu lagi hanya berdiri disana tanpa ekspresi tapi diam-diam dia sangat lega bahwa kakaknya pulang dengan selamat, dan dia melihat ada 2 anak kecil yang tak dikenal dibelakang china.

"uhm...china-gege, siapa mereka?" si anak kecil ini menujuk belakang china

"OH IYA, sini kukenalkan, anak laki-laki rambut pendek bernama korea dan anak laki-laki berambut panjang bernama korea , mereka mempunyai nama yang sama, menarik kan, aru?" kata china dengan senyum lebarnya dan korea selatan hanya cengir.

"tepatnya...aku korea utara, dia korea selatan" kata korea utara dengan muka masamnya

"ah, sama saja lah, da-ze" kata korea selatan dengan cengir sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya korea utara

"oh iya, aku hampir lupa tanya, kalian tinggal dimana aru?" tanya china tak lepas senyumnya dan korea selatan hanya menatapnya dengan wajah sedih sedangkan korea utara tidak ada ekspresi.

"kami tak punya rumah" jawab korea utara langsung menunduk kebawah.

"ohh, kalau begitu kalian tinggal bersama kami saja! kalian setujukan, aru?" tanya china pada ketiga anak kecil itu.

"SETUJU!" kata kedua anak kecil itu dan yang satu lagi hanya angguk.

"nah, kenalkan diri kalian masing-masing ya, aku mau masakkan makan malam untuk kalian dulu, aru" setelah mengucapkan itu, china langsung ke dapur dan bersiap-siap untuk masak.

"perkenalkan aku japan" kata anak kecil japan ini sambil membungkuk badannya.

"aku taiwan dan senang bertemu dengan kalian~" kata gadis ini dengan ceria, korea selatan mulai blush berat dan korea utara hanya menatapnya dengan geleng-geleng kecil.

"hongkong" ucap anak yang bernama hongkong ini singkat,padat dan jelas.

"ehehe...senang bertemu dengan kalian, oh, taiwan, kamu cantik sekali deh, da-ze, hahaha" kata-kata korea selatan dengan cengir berhasil membuat wajah taiwan merah dan wajah japan yang mulai masam dan tatapan hongkong yang tidak punya ekspresi, dan berhasil membuat korea utara tertawa dalam hati yang penuh pikiran.

"ehm, kenapa kamu japan?" tanya taiwan

"ahahaha, tidak apa-apa kok" jawab japan dengan canggung dan taiwan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP, ARU!" teriak china dari dari dapur dan langsung mendapat jawaban 'YA' dari mereka berlima.

"wah, ni orang masaknya kurang dari 5 menit, cepat banget" guman korea utara dengan pelan dan tersenyum sedikit.

Dan di tempat meja makan, korea selatan yang sama sekali tidak malu langsung makan semua daging yang ada di atas meja, dan berhasil mendapat jitakan pertama dari china di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

**Tbc...**

* * *

**Maaf jika fanfic ini singkat atau apalah, mohon dimaklumi, karena ini fic pertama xd**

**Review please? Oh, kalau mau flame(yang baik-baik) silakan saja, tapi kalau mau flame yang tidak baik-baik(aka mau cari masalah) gak usah saja,thanks :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Ooc ? Mungkin, Typo? oh banyak amat, kesalahan teknik? Aku rasa tidak, Fanfic Sampah? Jangan dibaca dong, review? Kasih aja, karena aku rasa kayaknya banyak yang salah btw, ini fanfic teman yang numpang upload di acc aku, lol xD**

**JANGAN LUPA KASIH REVIEW xD**

* * *

**I'm North Korea**

**Chapter : 2**

"aku tidak percaya, Japan telah menkhinatiku seperti itu, aru, hiks" kata China di sebuah Bar bersama seorang pria tinggi.

"kau pernah bertanya kenapa dia mengkhianatimu?"

"setelah hal itu terjadi, perang pun telah timbul, dan aku tidak pernah melihat dirinya lagi, aru" ucap China dengan sedih.

"mungkin sekarang kalian itu masih bermusuhan, tapi, tenanglah, kalian berdua pasti bisa berbaikan lagi seperti dulu" kata pria itu dengan senyum sambil memhiburnya.

"lagipula, beberapa tahun lagi kalian semua pasti mau bersatu dengan russia, benarkan?" kata Russia dengan senyum yang mengerikan, ditambah lagi dengan aura gelap yang ada 'kol kol kol kol kol'.

* * *

setelah hongkong pergi beberapa tahun lalu, kini mereka semua telah menginjak usia remaja, dan Japan mengkhianati China dengan alasan yang tak terungkapkan, keluarga China semakin lama semakin sedikit, yang tinggal hanyalah Korea selatan dan Korea Utara.

"hai, kau siapa?" tanya seorang pria yang tinggi dengan sweater.

"aku Korea utara, kamu?" tanya Korea utara kepada orang asing yang daritadi Cuma senyum.

"aku Russia, senang berkenalan denganmu" orang bernama Russia ini langsung menyodor tangannya kepada Korea utara dengan wajah yang masih senyum dan dia pun balas senyumannya dan menyalami tangannya.

'_ternyata dia yang bernama Russia, yang mempunyai adik psychopath itu' _batin Korea utara dalam hati.

"kau itu sebuah negara ya?" tanya Russia yang masih senyum dan Korea utara hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

'_negara? Seperti China-hyung, Japan, dan Taiwan_?'

"kau tidak tau negara ya?" dan Korea utara hanya angguk dengan wajah yang masih bingung.

"hmmm, negara itu...yang artinya kau memiliki peraturan sendiri, wilayah sendiri, dan...memiliki seorang boss" jelas Russia dengan santai yang tak lepas senyumnya.

'_boss?'_

Tiba-tiba dia teringat seseorang yang bernama Kim-ll-Sung, sang paman aneh yang mengajak dia kerumahnya..

"bagaimana cara menjadi sebuah negara?" tanyanya dengan penasaran, dan Russia meletak tangannya didagu sambil berpikir.

"hmmm...memiliki seorang boss dulu terus merdeka?" lanjut Russia sambil berpikir keras.

"cara merdeka?" tanyanya yang mau langsung tahu pointnya.

"Perang" kata Russia kini dengan senyum yang menurutnya, sangat creepy.

"Pe...perang? perang yang...maksudku...perang yang seperti...membunuh?" tanya Korea utara yang kurang pasti pada apa yang didengarkannya.

"Yep" jawab Russia singkat, dan tiba-tiba mata Korea utara berbinar-binar.

'_boss...merdeka...negara...aku ingin menjadi negara, seperti China-hyung, tapi..._'

"aku ada seorang kakak kembar, dia itu seorang 'Korea' juga, tapi dia bagian selatan, bisakah kita menjadi negara bersama-sama?"

"hmm...bisa kok..." Korea utara langsung tersenyum dengan lega.

"Tapi..." dia langsung menatapnya dengan wajah yang tertulis 'tapi?'.

"kalian harus bersatu dulu, baru bisa menjadi satu negara yang sama, kalau tidak, bisa menjadi negara yang berbeda loh" dan wajah Korea utara langsung hilang agak drop.

'_negara berbeda, pisah_?' batin Korea utara dengan sedih.

tiba-tiba dia teringat sama Japan, yang semakin besar semakin dewasa sikapnya, Taiwan yang senyumnya bisa menyembuhkan stressnya, Hongkong, walaupun mereka sudah berpisah sejak waktu kecil, dia itu termasuk teman yang paling baik diantara Taiwan dan Japan, kalau Korea selatan?

"oh, begitu ya, terima kasih atas infonya" membungkuk badannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Russia dengan cepat.

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Russia membuat Korea utara berhenti langkahnya, dan menoleh kepada Russia.

"kita sudah menjadi temankan sekarang?" tanya Russia dengan senyum khasnya, dan Korea utara juga membalasnya dengan senyum.

"ya" setelah mengucapkan jawaban singkat itu dia pergi dari tempat itu secepat mungkin.

'_aku harus ketemu orang itu, dan jadikan aku sebuah negara yang sukses, terus aku akan ngajak Korea selatan bergabung denganku'_

Wajahnya terplester dengan senyum lebar dan terus berlari untuk mencari orang itu, orang yang bernama Kim-ll-Sung, manusia yang bisa menjadikan dirinya sebagai negara tersukses dan adil dalam segala hal.

* * *

*_**suatu tempat di bagian selatan**_*

'_hmmm...sepertinya kata-kata America lumayan bagus tuh, aku ingin menjadi negara yang hebat, tapi, aku harus ketemu boss aku yang dibicarakan America dulu, lalu, bakalan aku ajak si Korea utara, dia pasti senang deh, da-ze_' pikir Korea selatan yang masih lari menunjuk ke tempat yang ditunjuk America.

'_akhirnya ketemu juga,da-ze!' _batin Korea selatan dengan semngat, tanpa basa-basi dia langsung buka pintu itu, seperti tamu yang tidak diundang.

"ANNYEONGHASEYOOOOOOOOO, aku adalah Korea Selatan yang kau cari, da-ze!" teriaknya dengan cengir.

* * *

*_**sementara di tempat bagian utara***_

setelah dia mengetuk pintu besar itu dan orang yang waktu Korea utara masih berumur sekitar 9-11 tahunan telah muncul dihadapannya.

"sudah kuduga kau pasti datang" kata pria besar itu.

"ya, aku ingin kau jadikan aku negara yang sukses"

"kalau begitu masuk dulu" dan diapun masuk kerumah si pria besar ini, dan mereka berdua duduk di sofa biar bisa berbicara dengan nyaman.

"apa kau masih ingat namaku?" tanya pria besar ini sambil menuangkan teh untuk mereka berdua.

"tentu saja ingat, nama kamu Kim-ll-sung kan?" katanya dengan mantap, dan boss yang bernama Kim-ll-sung ini hanya tersenyum.

"benar, kau tinggal bersama aku, dan kau akan menjadi sebuah negara secara resmi" kata-kata Kim-ll-sung membuat Korea utara sedikit kaget.

"ha?! Gini saja?" tanyanya tidak percaya dan boss barunya hanya angguk.

"uhm, ya sudah lah, tapi...aku bisa membuat aturanku sendiri kan?" tanya Korea utara dengan senang dan bossnya hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

"aku yang buat peraturan, bukan kamu" dan Korea utara langsung terkejut, maklum kurang mengerti hal-hal yang seperti ini.

"kau tau politik komunisme?" tanya boss sambil minum teh, dan Korea utara hanya mengelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak tau.

"pemerintahan dan politik kita itulah yang komunisme, kita semua bisa hidup adil, tidak ada yang namanya kelas atas dan bawah" jelas Kim-ll-sung dengan singkat dan mata Korea utara mulai berbinar-binar.

"itu saja?" tanya Korea utara yang matanya masih 'blink-blink' dan Bossnya hanya angguk sambil meminum tehnya.

"kalau begitu, AKU AJAK KOREA SELATAN DULU, BYEEE" teriaknya dengan senang dan membuat Boss barunya menyembur teh yang baru diminum itu.

"APA?!" tapi sudah terlambat, dia sudah menhilang.

* * *

*_**sekitar wilayah bagian selatan**_*

Korea selatan berjalan sendirian di tengan hutan sambil melamun, karena dia sedang memikirkan politik yang disebut boss barunya.

'_hmm...mungkin dia mau menerima pemerintah politik yang seperti ini, da-ze'_ pikir Korea selatan sambil tersenyum.

"Korea selatan!" teriakan itu membuat Korea selatan berbalik tubuhnya.

"loh, kau disitu toh, kemana saja kamu, da-ze?" Korea selatan melihat diri si Korea utara yang berkeringat dan sedikit terengah-engah akibat lari yang sangat cepat.

"haha, maaf, aku pergi ketempat bossku" kata Korea utara dengan tersenyum.

"Boss, da-ze?"

"ya, politiknya aku suka sekali, kau pasti mau ikut kan?" tanya Korea utara yang tak lepas senyumnya.

"politik apa, da-ze?"

"komunisme"

"APA, DA-ZE?!" teriak Korea selatan yang hampir membuat telinga Korea utara pecah.

"tidak usah teriak aku juga bisa dengar kok, kamu tidak mau politik yang setara tanpa kelas?"

"aissh, gabung dengan boss aku saja, da-ze" cengir Korea selatan sambil mengacung jempolnya.

"gabung? Memangnya kau sudah punya boss?" sekarang Korea utara mulai bingung oleh kalimat Korea selatan yang barusan dia ucapkan.

"tentu saja, buat apa jadi negara komunis, gak utuh deh, mending kamu gabung dengan kami saja, da-ze" katanya dengan santai dan berhasil membuat Korea utara marah.

"jadi kau tidak mau menjadi negara yang adil?!" dan kali ini giliran Korea selatan yang marah.

"hey, aku ini lebih tua dari kamu! Jadi kau tidak berhak meneriaki aku!" teriak Korea selatan membuat Korea utara tertawa dengan sarkastik.

"hahaha, lebih tua? kau itu Cuma lebih tua 8 menit dariku saja, _hyunggg~"_ kalimat 'hyung' itu ditekan dengan sengaja oleh Korea utara dan Korea selatan pun mulai emosi dengan wajah yang agak merah.

"dasar bocah tidak tau terima kasih, da-ze!"

"tidak tau terima kasih? Kalau begitu siapa yang melindungimu ketika ada anjing mengejar kamu? Siapa yang bantu menuliskan tugasmu yang diberikan China-hyung? Siapa yang selalu menbantumu untuk latihan menulis dan baca biar China-hyung bangga padamu, siapa yang selalu membelamu ketika kau bertengkar dengan Japan walaupun yang salah itu kamu?" dan kini Korea selatan diam seribu kata, karena dia tidak tau mau menjawab apa lagi.

"kenapa? Tidak bisa jawab? Hahaha, kau lucu sekali _hyung,_ mulai hari ini, kita bukan lagi 'Korea' yang seperti dulu lagi, kita pisah" begitu dia ucapkan itu, dia langsung berbalik badannya dan meninggalkan Korea selatan yang berdiri disana dengan shock.

"TUNGGU DULU, DA-ZE!" Korea utara mengabaikan teriakannya , dia terus berjalan menuju ke wilayah utara, kerumahnya, rumah baru, negara baru, negara yang bernama Korea Utara yang siap berperang dengan wilayah Korea selatan.

**TBC...**

**THANKS, FLAME DITERIMA(YANG BAIK-BAIK DAN FLAME YANG GAK BAIK-BAIK ALIAS CARI MASALAH GAK USAH SAJA) review? And kasih saran, thanks xD**

**INGAT, REVIEWWW o3o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Ooc ? Mungkin, Typo? oh banyak amat, kesalahan teknik? Aku rasa tidak, Fanfic Sampah? Jangan dibaca dong, review? Kasih aja, karena aku rasa kayaknya banyak yang salah btw, ini fanfic teman yang numpang upload di acc aku, lol xD**

**JANGAN LUPA KASIH REVIEW xD**

* * *

**I'm North Korea**

**Chapter : 3**

"Kau memang jago perang, da~" kata pria tinggi itu dengan senyum, dan orang yang berseragam baju perang hanya menatapnya dengan muka datar.

"Kalau misalnya America tidak meninggalkan tentara Korea selatan, kemungkinan kami juga kalah"

"Kenapa?" tanya Russia dengan bingung tapi masih ada senyumnya.

"Kamu kan tinggal, dan melatih tentara kami, jadi tentu saja kami bisa menang, kalau tidak, kami juga bakalan kalah" kata Korea utara dengan nada datar.

"Hmm, setidaknya aku ini pelindungmu, tapi, aku ada pertanyaan nih" kata Russia dengan senyum.

"Apa?" jawab Korea utara dengan singkat dan dingin.

"Kamu pernah berpikir untuk bersatu lagi dengan Korea selatan?" tanya Russia dengan penasaran, dan Korea utara hanya diam.

"Jangan melihat ke belakang lagi" Korea utara langsung membalik badannya untuk menjawab sesuatu, tapi, Russia sudah pergi menhilang dari tempat ini dengan misterius.

"Tanpa kau suruh, aku juga...ingin tidak melihat ke belakang..." guman Korea utara dengan kepalanya menunduk kebawah.

Lalu dia berjalan pulang kerumahnya, dan langsung berbaring ke atas kasur yang diberikan bossnya beberapa bulan lalu.

'Apa perang seperti ini berarti? Tapi, ya sudahlah, dia kan banyak allies, seperti America dan UK' batin Korea utara dengan keluh.

"ADA PENYUSUT" teriak seseorang di luar rumahnya yang tidak ada tetangga atau siapa-siapa.

"CEPAT MEMBUNUHNYA!" dan Korea utara mau tidak mau terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil pistol dan keluar dari rumahnya dengan kesal.

"Ada apa ini?!" tanya Korea utara dengan suara yang agak kera dan kesal.

"Ada penyusut dari Korea selatan" kata salah satu tentara dengan anggukan dari tentara yang satu lagi, dan Korea utara langsung melihat kebelakang kedua tentara itu, seorang anak laki-laki yang berpakaian hanbok yang mewah dan bagus, anak laki-laki itu terduduk dengan ketakutan dan gemetar.

"Kau siapa?" anak laki-laki itu menatapnya lalu menatap kedua tentara itu, dan Korea utara langsung memberi isyarat lalu kedua tentara itu langsung meninggalkan tempat ini dengan cepat sebelum jatah makan dikurang.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Korea utara sekali lagi.

"Aku...aku Seoul" dan Korea utara hanya menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Mau apa kau berada di utara? Seharusnya kau berada di selatan"

"wah jangan marah dong, aku Cuma tersesat kok, uhm, boleh kamu ngantar aku pulang?" tanya anak laki-laki bernama Seoul itu dengan cengir tiba-tiba Korea utara dapat ide dan berseringai.

"Boleh juga" dan Seoul tersenyum lebar, tetapi dia langsung dilempar ke dalam kotak yang gelap.

"Wahh, katanya mau kembalikan aku ke wilayah selatan, kenapa kamu taruh aku di sebuah kotak?" Korea utara tidak menjawab dan dia langsung menempel kartu pos dan perangko itu di atas kotak itu, Kartu pos itu tertulis :

'To : South Korea

From : North Korea

Bawa sampah ini pergi dan aku tidak ingin melihat sampah selatan di utara lagi'

Dan dia langsung menyuruh salah satu tentara China mengirimnya.

* * *

***DI WILAYAH SELATAN***

"SEMUANYA GARA-GARA KAMU TUH, DA-ZE!" teriak Korea selatan dengan marah, dan America hanya menatapnya dengan tampang shock.

"WHAT?! Bukan salahku ok?! Salahkan dia saja!" teriak America sambil menunjuk Canada yang tiba-tiba terkejut dan berdiri dari kursi dengan gugup.

"Kau tunjuk siapa? Jangan-jangan kau kena penyakit UK, da-ze?" kata Korea selatan dengan wajah yang marah berubah ke shock.

"Ak...aku...aku Canada,hiks" kata si invisible dengan sedih sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya.

"Sudahlah, kan ada hero yang selalu mengingat dirimu" kata America sambil memhibur Canada yang sangat sedih, karena selama ini dia dianggap Invisible oleh Korea selatan, tapi tiba-tiba Korea selatan mulai naik darah setelah mendengar kata 'hero' dari America.

"HERO?! KAU SEBUT DIRIMU ITU HERO?! HAH! MANA ADA HERO YANG MENINGGALKAN ORANG YANG DIMINTA LATIH, DA-ZE!" teriak Korea selatan tepat di telinga America, dan dia mengabaikannya dan mencari burger, karena menurutnya, hero harus makan burger dulu biar ada energi untuk bertengkar.

"YAH! BICARA DENGANMU ITU SEPERTI BICARA DENGAN UDARA SAJA, DA-ZE!" dan Korea selatan langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan marah, dan Canada hanya berdiri disana dengan bengong.

"Oi, Canada, jangan berdiri saja, sini bantu aku cari burger" perintah America dan Canada hanya menangguk.

"Eh, Canada"

"Hm?"

"Untung ya kita diapdosi sama orang aneh dan memiliki boss aneh"

"Hah?" dan America hanya tersenyum dan ini membuat Canada semakin bingung atas ucapan America tadi yang menurutnya sangat _bizarre_.

* * *

***Kamar Korea selatan***

Korea selatan langsung berbaring di atas kasurnya karena capek memarahi America yang sudah tertular penyakit 'terlalu-banyak-imajinasi' dari UK yang selalu berbicara dengan makhluk invisible.

'Aisshhh, seandainya China-hyung bantu aku ataupun si Japan tidak mengkhianati China-hyung, pasti hal ini tidak pernah terjadi, da-ze' batin Korea selatan dengan keluh.

'Tapi, tidak enak banget deh, masa baru merdeka si bocah utara sudah ngajak perang, aissshh, memang, sungguh tidak enak, da-ze' batinnya sambil menhela napas panjang.

'Kapan ya perang ini bisa berakhir, da-ze?' setelah itu dia langsung tidur dengan pulas, karena lelah.

***Keesokkan hari***

Korea selatan dengan biasanya, berjalan sendirian di hutan gunung ini, tempat ini penuh dengan kenangan, dimana dia di kejar beruang, serigala, dan hewan buas lainnya, dan dengan waktu yang persamaan, disini juga tempat dia ditemukan oleh China pada waktu hujan.

"Haah, kenapa aku berjalan-jalan disini ya, da-ze?" tanya Korea selatan pada dirinya-sendiri, dan terus berjalan sampai dia ketemu danau itu, begitu dia ketemu danau itu, dia duduk di tepi danau dan melamun.

_"KOREA! DISINI ADA DANAU, da-ze!" teriak Korea selatan dengan senang._

_"Sudah aku bilang kan, aku ini Korea utara dan kamu Korea selatan, mengerti?"_

_"Aishh, terserah deh, kira-kira ada ikan gak ya, da-ze?"_

_"Danau mana ada ikan"_

_'splash'_

_Tiba-tiba seekor ikan lompat dari danautepat di depan mata Korea utara dan Korea selatan langsung berbinar-binar._

_"TUH KAN, ADA IKAN, TANGKAP AH, DA-ZE!" dan Korea selatan tanpa berpikir banyak lagi, langsung lepas Hanbok-nya dan lompat kedalam danau._

_"EHHH, JANGAN BERENANG TERLALU JAUH, NANTI TENGGELAM!" sudah terlambat, Korea selatan sudah tenggelam di dalam danau itu._

_"WAHHHH! TOLONG, DA-ZE!" dan Korea utara pun langsung ambil kayu panjang disekitarnya dan menjulur ke arah Korea selatan, dan akhirnya selamat._

_"Kan, tenggelam, kau ini repot amat deh" cetus Korea utara dengan jengkel dan Korea selatan hanya tertawa._

'ahh, jadi teringat deh tentang waktu itu, da-ze' batin Korea selatan dengan senyum.

'_tap, tap, tap_'

Suara langkah kaki itu membuat Korea selatan menatap belakang dengan terkejut.

"Ja...Japan, da-ze?!"

"Lama tidak jumpa, Korea selatan" Japan duduk disebelah Korea selatan dan ikut menatap danau itu.

"Apanya lama tidak jumpa? Kami kan baru bebas dari kamu da-ze" cetus Korea selatan, dan Japan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tapi setidaknya, kau tidak pernah melihat aku kan selama koloni?" kata Japan dengan tenang dan Korea selatan hanya memasang muka masamnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berpisah dengannya?" Korea selatan tersentak oleh pertanyaan Japan yang tiba-tiba.

"Karena...beda politik, da-ze?" jawab Korea selatan dengan ragu.

"Oh, begitu, aku pergi dulu" pamit Japan dengan singkat dan pergi dari tempat itu, dan Korea selatan hanya menatap Japan dengan aneh.

'Rasanya Japan semakin aneh deh' batin Korea selatan lalu akhirnya berdiri, dan berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

**TBC...**

* * *

**THANKS, FLAME DITERIMA(YANG BAIK-BAIK DAN FLAME YANG GAK BAIK-BAIK ALIAS CARI MASALAH GAK USAH SAJA) review? And kasih saran, thanks xD JANGAN JADI SILENT READER **


End file.
